Random Fluffiness
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Ryou hurts his ankle, and it's sort of Bakura's fault. They have a small argument, and things get fluffy. Random, cliche, tendershipping fluffiness. Rated T for Shounen-ai and minor swearing.


Kurai-onii: So this story is inspired by the fact that I twisted my ankle yesterday. My foot is swollen and turning blue, so I decided to write a Yu-Gi-Oh story while I lay about.

-I own nothing.-

Ryou flinched as Bakura smashed the ice pack against his injured ankle, "Be careful, 'Kura."

"Why should I? You're the klutz who hurt it." He pushed the ice pack harder against the bruised and swollen flesh, as if the added force would fix everything.

Another wince, "Yes, but I'm not the one who left a skateboard on Yugi's steps to trip up Yami." The pressure eased ever so slightly. "Maybe I should just wrap it up. I'm sure it'll be fine." Ryou placed his hand on each arm rest and began to push himself up, but Bakura pushed his shoulders back down.

"No way, Hikari. I'll do it, you being hurt is kind of my fault anyway." He stood from his spot before the plush arm chair and disappeared into the hallway. He returned moments later with a roll of bandages and a few safety pins; he knelt before his lighter half and began to wind the pinkish gauze around the puffy ankle. Ryou's sweet face still held a grimace and his large, brown eyes were clouded with pain.

With a sigh Bakura planted a small kiss on his light's foot, and then light butterfly kisses landed all over the injured area. "Sorry."

-A few hours earlier.-

"Happy birthday, Yugi!" Ryou smiled brightly as Yugi opened the door to the Kame Game Shop before pulling the shorter boy into a hug. Bakura and Yami just stood there glaring at each other, Ryou and Yugi planted an elbow into their boyfriends' stomachs.

"Hello, Bakura." Yami hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fan-fucking-tastic to see you too, Pharaoh." With a small sigh, Yugi and Ryou each grabbed their respective yamis' hand and lugged them inside. Whilst Yugi and Yami entered the house section of Grandpa Moto's shop Ryou gripped Bakura's arm tightly and angrily whispered, "You better be nice or I'll 'ground' you for a month."

"Pfft, you're not my mother." Nails bit into his pale arm, cutting off any further protest. "O-ow, Ra dammit, Hikari, you have a strong grip. Fine! I'll be nice! Just let go!" Ryou glared at him for a moment before releasing his death grip and going off to talk with Tea and Yugi. Bakura just leaned against the wall and stood awkwardly as everyone else conversed, the ever emotionless Seto Kaiba stood beside him, not that him paid him any attention. His cold blue eyes were focused souly on Joey Wheeler, who was trying his hardest to beat Tristan at Duel Monster, and failing miserably might I add. "You look like a stalker just staring at him like that."

"I'm not staring at anyone!" The faintest of blushes tinted Seto's cheeks. "And If I was it would definitely not be the mutt."

Bakura smirked evilly. "You're in love with the moron aren't you?" Seto's eyes opened wide. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. For the right price, that is." So within a matter of minutes Bakura had hustled the CEO out of a majority of the money he brought with him. Sometimes being "good" really paid off, it was so much easier not having to steal the money he wanted. The only thing that would make this day even better was if he got rid of the pharaoh. The thought of which, unfortunately, gave him an idea.

"Hey, Shrimp, where's the pharaoh?"

Yugi sighed at being called short, "Upstairs."

Bakura turned and ran from the room; he turned the corner and his foot landed on something other than solid ground. His body crashed to the floor, and the skateboard that had tripped him up flew across the room and hit the bottom step. "That was a dirty trick, Pharaoh," Bakura growled, quick to blame Yami, as usual. "I'll get you back for it." He crept up the stairs and placed the skateboard on the top step then went back to wait with the others, laughing silently to himself.

"What are you laughing about, Tomb Robber?" Bakura's brown eyes widened in shock as the tri-haired boy appeared before him.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Um, I live here."

"NO! I mean what are you doing downstairs?! My plan won't work if you ar-," A loud yelp and crash cut him off. Everyone in attendance rushed to see what all the commotion was about, and there lay Ryou. His white hair sprawled out around him, small bumps and bruises on his arms and legs, and, most importantly, his foot bent at an angle that should have been physically impossible. Bakura glanced at the skateboard that sat at the foot of the stairs, which meant it was his fault. Panic began to fill him and he rushed to his hikari's side, '_lie through your teeth, Bakura. As far as they know you didn't do anything.' _He thought, "Who the hell left their skateboard at the top of the stairs?"

Joey stiffened, "W-well it is mine, but I didn't leave it there! Honest, I left it sitting by the door!" Yami placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry, Joey, I know it's not your fault. Bakura, what was this plan you were yelling about, and why did it include me being upstairs?"

"U-um, I gotta go." He scooped up his injured light and high-tailed it out of there. Ryou groaned in pain as Bakura ran down the street, his foot being jostled constantly.

"Why did you try to hurt Yami again?" Ryou whispered, "I told you to be good."

"Hey! It's your fault too for being so clumsy. You messed up a perfectly well thought out plan, I hope you're ashamed of yourself."

"What are you- I don't even- do you even hear yourself when you talk? Or do you just enjoy the sound of your voice so much that it's never really mattered to you?" By this time they had stopped in front of Ryou's apartment, both albinos flushing red with anger.

"You're the one who always fucks everything up! Do you know how many of my plans would have succeeded if you weren't always in my way?!" People began to stare at them, annoyed and angry stares from mothers as they hurried their children on down the road.

"Oh, please! As if you could ever beat Yami anyway, now take me inside, people keep staring." Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he reached over and threw the door open anyway. He stepped inside and slammed it behind him before dumping Ryou into an armchair in the living room and turning away. "Bakura, where are you going?" Ryou's tone sounded concerned and sweet yet again, though anyone could hear the slight traces of bitterness that laced his tone.

"To get some ice for your damn ankle."

-Present time-

"I'm sorry I hurt you, hikari." Ryou smiled and cupped Bakura's cheek affectionately.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You could definitely beat Yami if you wanted to." Bakura laughed.

"Well, of course I could, but just for the record, you really mean that right?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" He tilted his other half's chin up and gently pressed their lips together. Bakura wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and deepened the kiss.

-The end-

Kurai-onii: I feel like the end was corny and cliché… oh well. How was it? Please review! Oh, and by the way, two of my friends and I are doing a thing called "12 Days of Lemons" where we do a variety of lemons for various animes and video games. It's a countdown to Christmas Eve; their names are StarCandyViviChan and Kazumi Zolo, so if you want to you can check out their lemons when the time comes.


End file.
